


General

by Maddy02



Series: Amber Sails [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fencing Fighting Torture Revenge Giants Monsters Chases Escapes True Love Miracles, Humour, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Swearing, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy02/pseuds/Maddy02
Summary: Three years have passed since the events of Mercenary. Byleth has settled in to her position as General of the Coalition army, doing her best to stay neutral between the factions as the war plays out around them in a game of spies. To the north, sightings of Cornelia grow in frequency. To the south, a dark ploy continues to rile the people of Hrym against Duke Aegir. And now their agents report that Kronya is afield once more.In the midst of all this, Brigid calls for aid and bargains to join the Coalition. Byleth sets out to answer them and, seeing an opportunity, the Leader of the Alliance goes with her…OR:Byleth gets her own damn time-skip
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Amber Sails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783402
Comments: 110
Kudos: 107
Collections: The Mercenary Collection





	1. Three Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, Readers
> 
> Once again, a few things before we start;
> 
> -This is not a Golden Route. If that's what you're after, turn back now. I am killing people, people I actually like as well as you do, and leaving some other's fates horrendously ambiguous.  
> -I am not going to be updating with anything like the pace I had for Merc; it turns out inventing a new route and balancing between all the lords and not jarring with tone switches is difficult, who'da thunk? We'll be going well into 2021 with this one.  
> -I've commissioned art for this, and I'll likely commission more. I'll put links on the relevant chapters, or follow me on twitter @Maddyohtwo to see me flip out immediately when I get said art.  
> -I'll be pronouncing "Gwenhwybar" as if Insty had spelt it correctly on the map and it read "Gwenhwyfar". For those whom that doesn't actually help, here's a link to two lovely Welsh Gentlemen speaking it for you: https://forvo.com/word/gwenhwyfar/ 
> 
> THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO WARN YOU ABOUT THE KILLING PEOPLE THING, OKAY?

(1159)  
 _Day 11 of the Verdant Rain Moon. Cloudy.  
_ _I can feel the storm coming. I_ _'ll be glad when it breaks and we're finally done with this muggy heat.  
_ _Apparently there_ _'s still some Faerghus left in me after all this time.  
_ _Sitri_ _'s coping better than I am, even considering the pregnancy.  
_

 _She just glows -and sings.  
_ _I hope the babe knows how well they_ _'re loved already._

1183  
Verdant Rain Moon

There was nothing quite like wet feet in wet socks in wet boots to make you feel like you would never be dry again. Or so Leonie thought, grimacing as she took yet another sodden and miserable step towards the vague outline of Derdriu she could just make out through the sheets of rain blowing across her vision.

Byleth had told her, moons ago, to replace her boots, but she'd resisted. After all, she didn't do too much marching, as she rode much of the time; her boots would last a good while longer, so she'd insisted the money was better put aside for a rainy day.

And yes, she realised the irony.

Her horse had thrown a shoe a mile back, and Leonie had quickly discovered the holes in her own as she paced at his head, holding the bridle. If she'd been able to keep riding she'd have been at the Riegan estate already; warm and _dry._ As it was she estimated perhaps another twenty minutes before she even reached the city.

A torrent of water crossed the road at a slight dip in front of her and she eyed it with trepidation.

Well, it couldn't get any worse, could it? She certainly couldn't get wetter.

She realised her mistake almost immediately as she stepped into it. The water already in her boots had been warmed by her body heat. Now she was wet and miserable and _cold_.

~o~*~o~

She was greeted warmly enough when she did make it to the estate. Commander Eisner's messengers were treated better than most, and none moreso than Leonie (although Sanderson claimed he was the favourite), but it was still a surprise to her that she was led towards the family wing.

She wasn't going to complain about it, although she was sure she was just making work for someone else, trailing water into a space _this_ fine. The fire in the main room of the suite was already set, and a towel had been left warming by it for her immediate use. A tea-tray sat in readiness upon a low table flanked by two sofas -cups inverted, but otherwise prepared for pouring. Leonie waived aside the maid who asked if she required anything else, was assured that her horse would be seen to by the stable master himself, and set about peeling her boots off to great relief. Her gloves followed, and she was flexing the warming prickles that followed out of her hands when the door burst open without ceremony.

"Mila—Leonie!" Claude corrected himself and suddenly the reason for being placed in the best room available became clear.

"Gee Claude, try not to sound _too_ disappointed." She huffed at him.

"Leonie, my true companion, my fellow Deer, why would I ever be disappointed to see you?" He asked with something approaching his usual swagger. She raised her eyebrows at him and waited –it was a look she had learned from Byleth; unsurprisingly, it was absolutely effective "Alright, I confess, I was told the 'Lady Mercenary' had turned up unexpectedly and I assumed that meant your boss, so I am a little _surprised_ to see you, but not _disappointed_."

"Uh-huh." Leonie added flatly, turning her attention back to propping her boots by the fire and towelling off her hair. "Tell me, does _my boss_ usually get put up in the swanky room?"

"Oh, only when I haven't seen her in an age." He tried to play it off lightly, turning over the teacups on the tray and pouring for them both. "The Riegan hospitality is-"

"Three weeks Claude, it's only been _three_ _weeks_ since Byleth was last here." Leonie interrupted, eyes narrowing on him as he attempted to hide a blush behind his teacup "Less than that, even. And she spent the best part of the _whole moon_ out here for your birthday. You could just put us all out of our misery and tell her you love her already."

"Now, Leonie, you don't make jokes about love with deadly mercenaries who can kill you twelve different ways from five paces. You really _would_ be put out of your misery." He answered with the sort of absolute calm that _had_ to be fake.

"So don't joke." She replied flatly, then continued with exasperation; "Goddess, Claude! I've known you four years and you've been in love with her for at least three of them. People notice."

"Not to give any credence to this, _assertion_ , of yours, but just to satisfy my curiosity; when you say 'people'… you haven't mentioned this fanciful notion to Hilda, have you?"

"As if I'd gossip." Leonie scoffed and _watched_ him ease up and relax before she added " _She_ was the one who told _me_."

Claude choked into his teacup and Leonie would have walked the entire way from Garreg Mach, in the rain, just to see that expression of absolute doom on his face.

~o~*~o~

In Enbarr, the first blast of the rains had already swept their way through to the north, leaving behind a bright summer day. Byleth and Edelgard sat at a sumptuous table on a wide balcony, taking advantage of the sun's appearance. The Emperor was dressed as casually as Byleth had ever seen her; her hair pulled into a side-ponytail pinned with a simple pearl drop. Her crisp white shirt featured ruffles and flounces in place of a cravat and was tucked neatly into full-length, crimson culottes. A heavily embroidered robe was supposed to go over the whole, but Edelgard had draped that over the back of her chair before pouring for them both. Hresvelg Blend, of course.

"I would not have the Empire _unrepresented_." Edelgard was saying "I'll send you on our best ships. Half the fleet will go with you, and Caspar as well. Or, if you prefer; Ferdinand."

"Can he be spared from his territories?" Byleth asked lightly, using a set of silver tongs to lift a madeleine from the highest tier of the cake stand.

"No." Edelgard answered bluntly "But I consider Brigid as important. If we do not deal with these… _corsairs_ , swiftly the problem will only worsen. Now would be a particularly bad time for any proper force from Dagda to decide to test us."

"And you are certain Dimitri will not come either?"

"Absolutely." Edelgard's eyes drifted to the side "The information we received… It concerns our joint family, and therefore Dimitri's Step-Mother. Nothing short of Nemesis himself rising from the grave would deter either of us from this course."

"Then I wish you every success. I just have to hope Claude can spare someone with enough clout to negotiate for the whole of Fódlan."

"The First Commander of the United Armies of Fódlan has clout enough of her own, I assure you, but" Edelgard's lips quirked into a sly smile "unless I am very mistaken, Claude will attend you himself. I would not have been of much use to you at any rate. I admit, I have a terrible fear of the ocean."

"I've never been." Byleth mused "Not _out_ to sea. Though I've been to the coast at Rhodos and Derdriu often enough. There's an allure to it."

"A siren song that may swallow you whole, yes."

"Nothing so grim as that!" Byleth protested as Hubert stalked through the room adjoining the balcony towards them.

"Your Majesty, General Eisner." He bowed "The Dock Master reports the fleet will be prepared to sail in three weeks when the tide is highest."

"Well that gives me time to settle affairs in Garreg Mach before we depart." Byleth announced, draining her cup and standing "Expect my party in two and a half weeks. A pleasure to see you, as always, Edelgard."

The Emperor inclined her head regally and Byleth turned to face Hubert.

"Now?" she asked

An amused and secretive smile slid across his lips. "Not yet."

Byleth nodded her acknowledgement and strode out at her usual, confident, measured pace.

"One day, you will tell me what that little exchange you two do is all about." Edelgard commented, gesturing to the vacated chair and an unused cup.

"If you demand it of me, Majesty, I shall tell you at once."

Edelgard finished pouring for him and refreshed her own cup, observing him over the rim.

"No, you may keep your secrets, for the time being. Now, tell me more of this 'Sacred Gwenhwybar'."

~o~*~o~

"Do you mean to say that the Emperor will not be bringing her own guard?" Rodrigue asked, as incredulous as Dimitri had ever heard him.

"With Hrym stirring again, and Varley showing signs of contention, Edelgard can hardly be _seen_ to leave the Empire. As long as Hubert is visible, the rest will assume the Emperor cannot be too far away."

"All that aside, and don't think for a moment that I agree, are you prepared to take sole responsibility for defending the life of the Emperor on your own soil? My King, you know the most recent sightings of Cornelia lead that way."

"I know," Dimitri agreed, looking to the courtyard below, where Hapi and Ashe were inventorying their supplies and drawing up a list of what they yet needed "that is half the reason we're going at all."

"Dimitri-" Rodrigue pleaded, but the young King only turned and placed his hand heavily on his advisor's shoulder.

"Edelgard assures me that she has left provision for the worst case. As have I." He added, with a significant look for the Duke of Fraldarius. "We are all wearied of shadow and rumour. Hapi's information is the most solid lead we've had in three years. I will not sit back when I could take action."

Rodrigue met his eye for a long moment before sighing, a resigned sort of acceptance "Of course not. You are your father's son after all. At least tell me you are taking a more substantial guard than the Emperor then?"

Dimitri smiled "I could hardly travel so close to Duscur without Dedue. Ashe and Ingrid are attending as well. And Hapi."

"Only three of those are sworn to your protection."

"Hapi has her own reasons for seeing this through." Dimitri answered, moving away from the battlements and along the walkway towards the door Dedue was guarding. Back towards the main keep where the conversation would have to be dropped "She has my trust. I will hear no more on that matter."

If Rodrigue had more to say, he swallowed it as Dedue fell in behind them.

~o~*~o~

If her timings were right (and they always were, ever since that day Sothis had first given her the power to move the hands of time), then Leonie would have arrived in Derdriu two days ahead of the next Roundtable. Claude would have time to make his decision, present it, and leave Leicester in capable hands.

If he chose to come, or send a representative, she could expect them next week.

Else…

Well, she'd manage alone. She agreed with Edelgard, however. Even if Claude's plans were focused towards the East, he would still recognise the opportunity in the West. He'd send _someone_.

Time enough to put her own stand-ins in place.

Since she'd accepted the position, become "First Commander, General Eisner" she'd felt a greater appreciation for her father as Captain of the Knights; stuck behind a desk with report after report and only the occasional mission to break the tedium. She travelled around a lot more than the other coalition leaders, but compared to her days as mercenary… it was confining.

And, sure enough, the reports had built up over her brief trip to Enbarr.

"Welcome back, Commander." Bernadetta greeted her, as she placed another neatly furled scroll atop an already perilously high stack.

"Thank you," she answered, eyeing the pile with trepidation "any word from Teutates?"

Bernie plucked a scroll from the top of the pile and stood back as Byleth opened it, not that it would have made a difference if she'd been hanging across Byleth to see it; the inside was covered in one of Shamir's more complex cyphers.

"Cyril delivered it himself personally yesterday, and one to Seteth. He didn't wait for a response so, I _think_ that means everything is alright. Or, that's what I've observed before, unless I'm wrong? Of course I'm wrong, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

Byleth clamped a hand on her shoulder and smiled "You're doing well, Bernadetta, thank you. Is there anything I should know about?" Bernie shook her head "Then please let Alois know I'm back and take the rest of the evening to yourself."

"Of course! Uncle Alo-I mean, _Captain_ Alois will be glad to see you."

Bernie scurried away and Byleth planted herself behind her desk. She nudged the woodwork as she did so and all of Bernie's careful organisation collapsed in a flurry of paper.

Yes, Byleth would _very_ _much_ prefer to be fighting pirates just now.


	2. The Alliance Leader's Ambitions

(1180)  
 _Day 10 of the Harpstring Moon. Sunny._  
 _That brat has_ _"Lady Tiana von Riegan" written all over his face,_  
 _nevermind what the gossips say about Lord Godfrey's bastard._

 _What did_ _I_ _ever do to deserve this?_

_I rather wish the boys and the Kid were around to commiserate._   
_But knowing my luck, she'd actually get on with the brat._

1183  
Verdant Rain Moon

Oswald had taught Claude much about the Alliance as he prepared him to lead the roundtable. How to cut a deal that would _actually_ get him what he wanted. How to read each of the Houses. How patient you _should_ be; how long was too long and time to cut your losses. How, to the very shrewd, a disaster was only an opportunity in dramatic clothing.

Since his heritage had been announced to all and sundry, and _Hilda,_ in the last battle with Solon, Claude had thrown off all subterfuge regarding his origins (well, maybe not _all._ Most. A great deal. Keeping his Father's _exact_ title to himself wasn't _that_ much to leave unmentioned, in the grand scheme of things, right?) and with that came acknowledging that he had Nader the Undefeated, Terror of the Locket, under his command. He could ensure Leicester's safety, he had influence enough across the border to see that Almyra was not an _active_ _threat._ It had been a gamble, to show that much of his hand, to even hint that he held some sway on both sides, it made him even more of a target; _he_ _'d_ be wary of someone with that much influence. But it would have been worse at that juncture to have that card and _not_ play it. With his Grandfather's backing and experienced hand on the presentation, they'd started on their plan to open trade with Almyra.

It had been three years since then, since the Garreg Mach Accords had been signed, and the nations of Fódlan were working together with only a little friction. All he had to do was _open the Locket_ , and yet despite all the patience he counselled himself, he was beginning to think that Gloucester would oppose trading with Almyra unless Claude would physically rearrange the land to allow the Count to control the border.

But if goods from Brigid were coming in over Myrddin… Gloucester would have the first cut. The Locket and Edmund's Port were as likely to be the first stop for anything coming from Almyra as Derdriu was. If he could strike any kind of deal with Petra on behalf of the Alliance, then perhaps he could convince the Count the balance would be in his favour…

This could work.

It was better than waiting for Lorenz to inherit at any rate.

He was _so close_.

It wasn't enough just to know his dream _would_ happen; he wanted to see it himself. And at his side in that future-

He sighed.

It had been one thing for Claude, Academy Student, to lie to himself. It was past time for Claude, Sovereign Duke, to face the truth and build the future he wanted to see- _all_ of it.

His feelings for Byleth were no mere crush.

~o~*~o~

Convincing the roundtable that they _should_ take part in the mission to Brigid had been easy. Not only could they all see the potential economic benefits, but the request had come through the Coalition -which was to say it was _also_ sanctioned by the Church, the ever-pious Gloucester couldn't protest it even if he had wanted to. By the second day of meetings they'd even agreed the party to travel, and if Claude was suspicious of whatever Leonie had said to Hilda that got her to _volunteer,_ at least the rest of the table agreed the two of them would be enough _noble_ representation, and didn't try to include any other agents.

The final day of the conference was left free to resolve, or progress, or go in the same circles around, all their other business, and it was some of Claude's finest work yet to keep the conversations going without coming back to his plans for his absence. They were expecting Daphnel, he knew. They let him dance around _saying_ it because it was such a foregone conclusion.

But there were only five people in the world who knew exactly what Judith was doing lately, and he wasn't about to drop House Riegan on top of her as well.

Claude stood from his seat, but just before he closed the meeting he looked round the table "Oh, yes, while I'm away I nominate Lorenz Hellman Gloucester to be my voice at the council. The roundtable is concluded, good day."

He swept from the room as the chatter and objections picked up. Easily able to picture how Count Gloucester's smug grin would drop into a scowl as he tried to fathom what trap Claude had laid before him.

Because he most assuredly _had_.

~o~*~o~

"This had better be worth it." Hilda complained to Leonie from where she leaned on a marble pillar supporting a gazebo in Riegan's formal gardens. They were watching the other assembled nobles and attendants circle around, schmoozing and making deals while they were all gathered in the same place; usually you could rely on one or two to make off as soon as the roundtable ended, but an opportunity like this didn't come up often and they were all making the most of it. "My Brother is trying to press Freikugel on me now. Our Relic! I show just the _slightest_ desire to go somewhere and suddenly I'm "representing our house", "an ambassador for Fódlan", says there's "not much use for it at the border lately" and maybe that's true, but have you _seen_ it? Not my style _at all_."

"I think you could make it work for you." Leonie answered easily, folding her arms and leaning back against an opposing pillar. She, along with half the people in the garden, had been eyeing the balcony above to see if she could make out who'd been granted a private audience with Claude, but she was happy enough to give up the attempt. They'd only see what Claude wanted them to, and chances were it was only the trusted messengers he'd be sending off for final preparations. "And anything has to be better than another year with the King of Denial up there, right?"

"Well, yes." Hilda agreed "You'd think someone so clever wouldn't be half so _dense_."

Leonie snorted "Yep, that makes a pair of them."

~o~*~o~

The last of his messengers saluted and made off with her orders, leaving Claude alone on the balcony for a brief moment to gather himself. All of his trusted messengers were from the Immortal Corps; hand-picked as the best wyvern riders in the Alliance, though that had more to to with Claude sneaking them _into_ Leicester in the first place. Officially, on paper, (and as far as anyone from Almyra was concerned) the Immortal Corps were under Nader's command. For the daily practicalities of the running of a nation, they were under Claude's command.

In actuality, they were less under Claude's command than he was under their judgement. He had not earned his wings _yet_. They followed his orders, because Nader had instructed that they do, but he hadn't flown with them long enough to be considered their _leader_ , let alone anything so meaningful as their _Barbarossa_. He could out-shoot any of them on foot or on horse, and even awing he was still level with the best, but he simply didn't have the reactions and instincts long practice gave to wyvren and rider. He needed to be better.

But when to find the time to do so?

Perhaps in Brigid he'd- He halted as he almost walked into someone.

Ah. Yes, Lorenz.

Lorenz glowered at him and used his superior height to crowd Claude back the way he'd come, out to the secluded balcony again. "What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" Lorenz hissed.

Claude put on his most winning smile "Why, Lorenz, whatever do you mean? I thought it was pretty clear; I'm giving you Riegan's seat at the table while-"

"Yes, I understand _that._ " Lorenz snapped "Why!?"

Claude's smile slipped into something more genuine "Lorenz, how long have you been trying to convince your father to send aid to Ferdinand?"

"About a year…" Lorenz answered slowly.

"And any time _I,_ or Count Ordelia present the notion-"

"My Father shoots it down, yes, I am aware. But giving me your seat at the table will not sway his mind."

"Maybe, maybe not, but if the others see that your opinion does not match his, then perhaps you can sway _their_ votes. And besides all that; who else would I trust?"

"Lady Daphnel. _Any_ of House Riegan's other retainers. I do not have your resources-"

"You can't expect me to believe that Gloucester doesn't have informants in every house-"

" **And** with this move you've cut me off from-"

"Lorenz, Lorenz," Claude interrupted, and directed them towards the balcony rail "First of all, I wouldn't leave you unattended, Nader will be your hand as he is mine. Secondly you are more than capable of running the table without assistance, thirdly, what do you see below?"

Lorenz frowned but cast his eyes over the garden where the majority of the lesser nobles were still milling around, discussing and debating. One stood out, prominently switching from group to group. "Acheron." Lorenz answered darkly "Up to his usual tricks."

"Exactly." Claude agreed with a grin. "Who needs informants when you can just watch the Weathervane do the work? See how he's shunning Lord Livius? I suppose that the Victor's have stopped their caravans passing through his lands and he isn't able to force the deal he was angling for last moon. Ignatz hasn't mentioned anything about it to me, and yet, Acheron is already gauging the wind for us."

"That's all well and good for those who can simply _watch_ the Weathervane without living close enough to listen to his constant squeaking. Still… I suppose he may have his uses."

Claude clapped the taller man on his shoulder "Just remember to use your opponents strengths, as well as their weaknesses, to your advantage and you'll do fine. Besides, I'll only be gone a few months. Four at the outmost; how difficult could it be to deal with some corsairs and open up negotiations between Brigid and Fódlan?"

Lorenz raised an elegant eyebrow "That smacks of tempting fate."

Claude only laughed.

~o~*~o~

He hesitated in the armoury of all places. Failnaught glowed in his hand as he considered it; it _was_ a formidable weapon, it had taken him a good three months to adjust to the draw weight, but the range and the power behind it were like nothing he'd shot before. Even so, while they had been called to fight this was supposed to be mostly a diplomatic mission.

In all honesty his fascination with Relics had dimmed somewhat when Rhea explained that the Agarthans had made them. Bone had been used as a material since time out of mind, that gave him no pause, but he couldn't imagine that these had been treated… _respectfully_ during the process. Plus it seemed that every day the Mage's Enclave came up with a new theory on how using Crest Stones could go horribly wrong. There was still so much more to understand about them -and he would, eventually, but he'd also put aside the childish notion that _literally_ cutting a mountain in half with a magic sword would solve all of his problems.

The bow _was_ a symbol of his status however. And it wasn't as if anyone _else_ could make use of it if he left it behind. It also made an excellent focus for a story, something Nader and the Immortals could write home about; "Failnaught and the pirates from beyond the setting sun" or something like that. Anything to start laying the groundwork for his vision _across_ the border.

That decided it, Failnaught would come with him.


	3. A Guide for the Future

_(1180)_   
_Day 27 of the Great Tree Moon. Clear skies.  
_ _Garreg Mach Monastery. Somehow, it feels inevitable that I keep ending up here._   
_The place has barely changed. A couple of new buildings here and there._   
_No sign of the fire._

_What would it take to really change a place like this? With a custodian like Rhea?_  
 _Then again, I_ _'m hardly one to talk._

1183  
Verdant Rain Moon

Byleth was very familiar with guerrilla tactics _on_ a battlefield. Her early reputation had been built on slipping in and out of the smoke and ash; the _Ashen_ Demon had not been named only for her stoicism -but the war of spies that happened _off_ the battlefield was another matter entirely. She understood the basics, was no stranger to interrogation, intelligence and counter-intelligence however? She left those in the capable hands of the experts; Shamir, Hubert, Claude and their operatives.

Edelgard had predicted, correctly it seemed, that without the Empire's support the people of Agartha would withdraw into the shadows to build their own forces. Without a location to march on, they were left chasing frustrating leads into unfruitful skirmishes and watching their backs. The Agarthans had proven very adapt at infiltration.

That was not Byleth's business; hers was to build and command an army to fight them. An army that none of its contributors wanted to actually _host_.

She thought her solution was rather elegant.

The Church, or rather Seteth, had been generous; as well as the original building that still served as her lodging and office on the main thoroughfare to the Monastery keep, they had also donated the grounds of the old chapel to the Coalition. In a strange mirror to the Officers Academy on the other side of the monastery, this had become the dormitory, classroom and training grounds for nine battalions per annum. The three nations may not wish to support a standing army for the _Coalition_ , but they could not object to hosting their own troops that had been trained to work together against what the Accords called "any outside threat to Fódlan" _._ Therefore, in line with the schedule of the Officer's Academy, as the students were arriving each nation would also send three battalions to train under the tender mercies of Byleth and her chosen instructors. The idea being that they would learn to work together and then return to their usual duties, ready to lead the charge and set the example for everyone else.

Their first test, _her_ first test, had come too soon, at the Rhodos Coast.

Everyone had come back alive, but Seteth hadn't spoken to her outside what was strictly necessary for two moons following the destruction and desecration of the memorials along the shoreline.

Since that catastrophe, the first thing they did was break the battalions into new working groups, containing equal numbers of all nations, and make clear their objective was cooperation, not competition. Willard, long used to integrating new mercenaries to a company, and Alois, who had similar duties with the Knights of Seiros were her greatest aides.

Her staff largely consisted of Jeralt's mercenaries; trusted, loyal and adaptable. Bernadetta von Varley had taken up a role as Byleth's (much needed) assistant, and Balthus, taking full advantage of the Coalition's "neutral" territory to escape his creditors was making a decent go of earning an honest living by brawling those few solders who struggled with the "cooperation" aspect of their training into submission.

Speaking of the denizens of Abyss, she watched carefully as Yuri poured another measure into her glass, signalling him when there was enough and turning back to Constance's lecture.

"-and therefore if we _are_ to solve the circle Solon left behind, or the _charming_ little project Hubert dropped on us, effective communication between myself and the rest of Mage's Enclave is essential!"

Byleth took a generous mouthful and swallowed appreciatively, before setting the glass aside for the moment "At your behest I spoke with Duke Riegan on this matter, extensively, last moon, and again at the start of the year, **and** the end of last year… To my eyes there is nothing more that could be reasonably done to secure the route between here and southern Ordelia."

"It matters not if the route has every pebble removed from the path if the messenger is unreliable!"

Byleth had been reaching for her glass again, but paused at Constance's retort, considering.

"Recently, the route to the Enclave has been Sanderson's."

"Precisely! He cannot simply hand over the message and be done with it! He must linger and wax lyrical about the journey, the weather, an anecdote that once happened along the way some time ago, the _same_ anecdote again but with vastly different conclusions! I begin to fear I know more about your early life as a mercenary than I do about my own! And I doubt if _any_ of it is _factual!_ "

Byleth sighed, on anyone else it would perhaps be merely an exhale, but Yuri recognised it for what it was and also caught the aggrieved glance that was flicked his way for a second before the General put her neutral façade back into place.

"I'll put someone else on the route, Constance. In future please send requests like this through Bernadetta, I'll get to them much faster. Is there anything else while I'm here?"

Yuri winced and poured himself another measure as Constance started in on her need for an assistant with _some_ greater understanding of Reason magic than was common. A moment later, Byleth's glass was next to his for a further refill.

~o~*~o~

Claude may have outpaced his entourage on the way to Garreg Mach. Just a little.

Or maybe half a day.

He and the ever-dutiful Leonie had clattered into the town around sundown; just as the rest of the train would be breaking camp several leagues back. They couldn't possibly have been expected so early, yet he still felt a stab of disappointment when they entered the General's office only to find Sanderson behind the desk, legs propped up on the table as he reclined with a ledger open in his lap. On realising who had entered he closed the book and jumped to his feet to give a courtly bow, somehow managing to give off the impression he had flourished a cape despite not wearing one.

"Your Grace, a pleasure to see you again. Leonie, you've made excellent time."

"None of my doing," Leonie groused under her breath, before continuing in a clearer tone "Do we have a room ready? The rest should arrive around lunch tomorrow."

"Of course, unless you'd prefer to stay up at the Monastery, your Grace?" Sanderson asked, but Claude waved him down.

"No, thank you, I daresay the rooms here are more than fine." He paused "But, I should make my greetings to the General."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself. The Boss isn't present just at the moment and we don't stand on formalities around here."

"Not here?" Leonie asked before Claude could "She should have arrived back before me. Did something happen?"

"Oh, she's _here_ , right enough. Just not - _here_."

"So where _is_ she?" Leonie demanded.

"On a date." Sanderson answered with a grin and Claude felt something in his gut turn to ice, fighting to keep his face impassive as Leonie shot him an obvious look "Even the Ashen Demon doesn't lightly spurn a rendezvous with the Savage Mockingbird. Bad for business all round if we start treading on each other's toes."

"The way you say it, it sounds less like a date and more like an intrigue." Claude said carefully.

Sanderson shrugged that off "Oh, let me have my fun. I can feel retirement creeping up on me and I'm determined to see the Boss all flustered at least once before I let it catch me. Teasing her about dates is all I have at the moment."

"Right…" Claude sighed, pressing a hand against his forehead.

~o~*~o~

"You made your point, Mockingbird." Byleth began as they meandered their way back towards her usual entryway to Abyss.

"Did I, Demon? What point was that?" Yuri asked casually

"If Coalition business is to happen in Abyss I cannot simply leave it to you to oversee."

"Well, if I had to hear about it then so did you." Yuri drawled "In the interest of fairness, you understand."

Byleth shook her head, measuring her steps very carefully, in the overly-compensatory way that only someone who knows they've had a drink too many can. Four more and they had entered a section of the passageways where no-one ever lingered.

"Anything new?"

"My birds in the north are singing the same song you've all heard already. Cornelia, Cornelia, Cornelia. It's the south that bothers me."

"The south?"

"Doesn't it strike you as odd? The longest stretch of peace we've seen is seven moons before _something_ stirs the people of Hrym up to rebellion, and whatever Aegir or the lovely Emperor are working on has to be set aside again. If we want to be _able_ to focus on the north then perhaps we would be better off making a clean sweep of the south first. Root out whatever agitating agents have been placed there."

Byleth's head tipped as she considered that for a few more paces, continuing to measure the distance they had left to converse in unheeded by anyone else.

"I agree, however-"

"Yes, the timing." He cut in "I hear you're going a-voyaging. I do hope you're not the kind to get seasick."

"I suppose I'll find out" Byleth answered, as they crossed the unspoken threshold.

"Do give that charmer of yours my sincerest apologies for not preventing his downfall from the good Lady Constance's graces. I could have told you not to set him on that route. She is _very_ particular about distractions from her working time."

Byleth waved him off "Apologise yourself. And do try to keep out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Now where would the fun in that be?"

~o~*~o~

There were no clouds, and the night air was bracing as Byleth climbed out of Abyss and back to the Monastery grounds, the season was ready to turn now that the rains had all but passed. Despite the chill she made her way slowly along the thoroughfare towards the place she'd come to consider her home over the last year or so. Confining as she may find the lack of travel at times, _having_ a steady place to return to was comforting.

Her Father had given up that comfort in order to protect her, long ago.

Now that was a melancholy thought. She blamed Yuri's stash; it may not have come from the Wilted Rose, but it wasn't what she'd consider decent quality either.

There were more lights flickering in the building than she was accustomed to seeing at such an hour as she approached, but she wrote it off as a late messenger having arrived and slipped quietly inside, leaning one shoulder against the doorway to her office, just as Sanderson was signing off the last of the ledgers with a flourish.

"Yuri sends his love."

"Aye, and if I were thirty years younger I'd be foolish enough to accept it." Sanderson answered, not at all startled by her sudden intrusion "Alas for the cruel life that taught me _sense_. Leonie and His Grace, the Duke of Leicester arrived while you were out, by the way."

"Did they?" Byleth answered, subconsciously straightening before she frowned. The pulse of time beating through her head informed her that it was late; too late to be disturbing anyone.

Sanderson made an affirmative noise as he joined her in the doorway "The Duke wanted a word, he took a tea-tray not a quarter hour ago, so he may still be up. Rest of the entourage arrives tomorrow as we expected; I hope you're prepared." he finished with raised eyebrows.

"Prepared?"

"It seems Lady Goneril is joining you. And representation from the Victor trading company. With the Duke as well, half the gold in Leicester may as well be going on this mission."

Byleth sighed "I'll check in with Claude."

Sanderson nodded and moved off to his own rest with a fond pat to her shoulder. Byleth made her way upstairs, a light was flickering under the door of the best guest room they had in the Coalition base. She paused in front of it. It was late.

It was late, but Claude was waiting.

She knocked.

There was a shuffling sound and movement behind the door for a moment before it cracked open a touch. Seeing it was her, Claude swung the door wide, his eyes crinkling at the edges with his smile.

"What's this? Couldn't wait until the morning to see me, My Friend? Well I'm flattered."

Byleth raised an eyebrow, but refrained from turning those words back on him. "I'm glad you came," she said instead, opting for sincerity "I was concerned I may have to manage without you."

Perhaps it was the hour, the drink, the light, but Claude seemed to hesitate and flush a little pink before his reply "Far be it from me to deny you, Friend. Will you come in?" he asked, stepping back.

Byleth shook her head, as bracing as the air had been, Claude was not a person she wanted to try to keep pace with when she'd been indulging and he hadn't "Thank you, no. Unless there's anything I need to know before morning?"

"Nothing that pressing," Claude admitted, moving back in "I'd appreciate the opportunity to go over some details with you before everyone arrives though, after breakfast?"

"Alright." Byleth agreed. "Goodnight then, Claude."

"Sweet dreams, Byleth." He answered, beginning to pull the door close as she moved away.

It was strange, though, she could have sworn she only heard it click shut once she'd reached her own door.


	4. Legend of the Lake

_(1180)_  
_Day 28 of the Red Wolf Moon. The wind is biting.  
_ _I don'_ _t regret my decisions, but maybe I wasn't doing the Kid the favour I thought I was.  
_ _Not in keeping her as isolated as I did anyway. It turns out she_ _is __a people person._

_She smiles just like her Mother._

_And despite everything we'v_ _e learned, she's doing it more often.  
_ _I thought my heart was half-dead, but here we are, and it's only gotten bigger._

1183  
Verdant Rain Moon

When Leonie awoke on her birthday a new pair of boots were sitting innocently just inside her door, a neatly tied bow in pale pink perched atop them. She'd only just managed to find Byleth to thank her when Hilda turned up to drag them both away; somehow, Claude had let Balthus goad him into a wrestling match. Maybe it was because he'd been challenged in front of this year's Golden Deer, maybe he was trying to subtly promote the Almyran rule set, maybe he was thinking it would be a bonding experience for their travel party on their last day at the Monastery, maybe it was all of those.

Maybe it was just because Balthus had made implications about his mother, Leonie honestly couldn't tell with Claude; what she did know was they were three rounds in and it was pretty good sport. Sanderson and Raoul were shouting bets back and forth at each other, taunting Balthus who couldn't join in even to bet on himself -he was under strict instruction from Byleth that he would _not gamble_ on Coalition ground and under pain of lecture from Seteth that he would _not gamble_ on Monastery ground. He certainly wasn't going to bet _in front_ of Byleth when she was observing from the side-lines.

Hilda cleared her throat on Byleth's other side and leaned back a bit to make eye contact with Leonie. Her pink head tipped to Claude's corner before giving a thumbs-up. Leonie nodded her agreement, but rocked her hand back and forth when Hilda next indicated Byleth. Hilda pouted, shaking her head and made an emphatic gesture back towards the Commander. Leonie frowned and looked again.

Perhaps… Perhaps Byleth wasn't so much watching _the match_ as she was watching _Claude._ Was that what Hilda had seen?

An appreciative murmur ran through the training grounds at the start of the fourth round as Balthus took his shirt off.

Byleth's eyes barely even flickered in his direction.

Goddess! Byleth _was_ in deeper than even she had suspected!

She moved back again to signal her agreement to Hilda-

-who's eyes were now fixed on Balthus.

Leonie sighed. At least it _was_ good sport.

~o~*~o~

"Half the gold in Leicester" wasn't much of an exaggeration, Byleth thought as she finally counted her troops into the Enbarr harbour. Not by Sanderson's usual standard at any rate. The soldiers; three battalions of this year's Coalition working groups, a delegation from Goneril, the Duke's personal guard and additional troops from the empire lined up neatly as the supply train bringing along their equipment and food supplies -both for themselves and the wyverns Claude had insisted on- began loading onto the ships that were to bear them westward. She couldn't even quibble the numbers; the only person who _might_ be considered "extraneous" was Ignatz Victor, included in the party to attend his older brother, Ignacius, and she wasn't going to turn away a set of eyes as accurate and precise as his. Otherwise Claude's entourage fit well within the guide Edelgard had agreed her fleet would host.

The fortified harbour that shared it's name with Enbarr was somewhat removed from the city, practically it's own town, and they had taken the long road round to the docks. After the Garreg Mach Accords had been signed, and the Coalition formally brought into being, they had agreed that the five leaders, herself, Seteth and the rulers of the three nations, would only meet in pairs outside the great ward of Garreg Mach. Circumventing the city was a pain, but she wasn't going to break that rule for a few hours convenience. Not when the enemy potentially had a weapon that could cause destruction like the Valley of Torment. There were times to make yourself a target, and times _not to_.

As it was, it gave Hubert the opportunity to find them, along with a couple of extra delegates.

"Byleth!" Dorothea called, dodging swiftly around a wagon and all but smothering her in a hug. "There you are! You look well! Are you excited?"

"Hello, Dorothea," Byleth managed, partially extracting herself "Thank you, I'm well. Are you coming with us?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, ignoring Hubert's approach and pointed throat-clearing "I'm to be your personal translator! Lucky you, right?"

"Very," Byleth agreed, as the diva disengaged and Hubert stepped forwards, pulling a much more reluctant looking Caspar with him.

"Her Majesty sends her regards." He intoned formally, "and her regret that she could not see you off personally."

"Of course," Byleth agreed and they stepped aside as Dorothea dragged Caspar up the gangway to settle themselves on the flagship "do return my own. And try not to startle Bernadetta so much when you visit Garreg Mach."

"As if I'd do anything of the sort." Hubert replied, with an imperious air, and Byleth smiled. "Where is -Oh, nevermind." He cut himself off as Claude approached. With some sleight of hand Byleth wasn't able to catch he produced a letter and held it out "This preceded your arrival, Duke Riegan."

"Really, Hubert? You couldn't even manage a "hi" first?" Claude took the letter with an exaggerated sigh, which turned into a real frown as he examined the seal and stepped further away from them to break it. Hubert politely half-turned away, and directed an arch look at Byleth as they waited.

"What?" she queried at length

"Are you not going to ask?"

"I'm about to leave the country for the foreseeable. There'd be little point to asking "now?" if it would have to await my return anyway."

"I suppose that much is true," Hubert agreed, with that same secret amusement that usually accompanied this exchange "in that case you'll have to see to it that you return in good enough condition to see things through should I decided _that_ is the time."

"I suppose I shall." Byleth agreed, shaking her head in her own amusement.

Claude rejoined them a moment later, tucking the letter into his coat. "Kindly let our correspondent know to continue as agreed and I'll see to it as soon as I can." He told Hubert, who nodded and bowed, backing away.

"Consider it done. I wish you both safe travels."

Claude's expression remained uncharacteristically down-turned as Hubert left and the next few wagons trundled past them to be loaded onto the ships. "Bad news?" Byleth prompted.

"No," Claude sighed "just another pebble on the mountain of what I owe Lady Daphnel." He ran a hand back through his hair and let out another sigh, before collecting himself and dropping that hand to instead offer her his arm. "Well, My Friend, shall we go introduce ourselves to the Commodore?"

~o~*~o~

Horsebow Moon

Edelgard's own travel plans had long been well in hand. Not a day after Byleth's ships cleared the horizon she was exchanging her Imperial (custom, and highly identifiable) Reds for the rougher garb of a warrior and folding enough coin and rations into a pack to comfortably reach Lake Teutates, where she would rendezvous with Dimitri. A steady horse to skirt around Fódlan's mouth to the low pass through the lesser edge of the Oghma mountains to the remains of Remire, and then east onto Magdred Way before turning north. On her own it was five days of hard travel, perhaps more if she could not change horses in Varley before the mountain pass, but manageable regardless.

"I know what you're thinking" she told her companion, as she slung her pack across her shoulders in the early morning mist.

"I've hardly made my opinion a secret, your Majesty." Hubert answered, arms folded in the closest he ever came to outright disapproval towards her.

"And yet, I shall go without apology and brave your resentment."

"Your Majesty need have no fear of that."

"My Majesty may not, but perhaps Edelgard does."

Hubert closed his eyes and let loose a long exhale from his nose before allowing his arms to drop at last. "Many things you knew to be true have changed dramatically. This is your opportunity to perhaps reclaim something that was taken from you. I assure you I understand the compulsion."

"If you were anyone else I would be vexed by you so easily putting voice to my feelings better than I could, but yes, you are quite right." She answered with a small smile. It's counter twitched briefly in the corner of Hubert's lips but did not live long enough for her liking and so she reached one hand up to cup his face "I shall take great care, of course."

"If I may make the suggestion, Majesty, you will be _paranoid_." That pulled a fuller smile from Edelgard, and Hubert's at last rose to meet it. Edelgard stepped forwards and he fell in beside her as she advanced towards one of the servant's gates to slip out into the city.

"Any news from Lady Varley?" She asked as they walked.

"As long as Bernadetta remains with the Coalition at Garreg Mach, the Countess is disinclined to press the issue. I admit, Count Varley is proving… difficult to remove."

Edelgard sighed "Should you find a means of doing so while I am gone, I ask you take it. The Minister of Religion's comments are beginning to border on incitement."

"Of course, Lady Edelgard." Hubert agreed, and gave a signal to the guard minding the gate they were fast approaching. The guard quickly unbolted the heavy door and stood aside, keen to be distinctly _out_ of whatever business the Minister of the Imperial Household was _personally_ escorting from the palace. The pair paused on the threshold and Edelgard turned to him once more.

"If maintaining the charade becomes too much, say that I am gone to the villa to meditate on some correspondence from Brigid, that should seem likely enough. And do not worry; as you say, I shall be paranoid."

"You ask the impossible, my Lady. However, I shall endeavour to accomplish it regardless. You may judge my efforts on your safe return."

~o~*~o~

A village of sorts had sprung up along the southern edge of Lake Teutates. Formed by the devout who had followed The Immac- _Rhea,_ Edelgard caught herself; she was a person, she had a name and it was Rhea- those who had followed Rhea into her spiritual retreat once the Archbishop had settled there after her pilgrimage to the eastern reaches, the mighty desert on the border of Sreng.

But for all that the village bustled with people, for as clear as the path to the temple on the lake was kept, there was no traffic upon it. Stepping onto the stone causeway of the temple grounds, Edelgard understood why. Beneath the surface of the water a massive form followed her, too deep to _see_ but close enough to _feel._ It was her every fear of the ocean made manifest and she felt no small measure of relief when she reached a wider way and fell instead under the sentinel stare of Thunder Catherine.

The knight tipped her head for Edelgard to follow, and she fell in behind as they moved deeper into the complex. As she understood it, much of this had been underwater before Rhea took up residence, and Lindhart had spent fully half a year exploring, theorising and questioning before he was satisfied (or bored) and returned to the other projects the Mage's Enclave were working on. His report had stated that the whole temple was water-tight, but that was of little comfort to Edelgard, in the darkness lit only occasionally by a brazier and the low, inactive, glow of Thunderbrand. She was considerably happier when they emerged some short, eternal, indeterminable time later, on a small island where the structures were mercifully above-ground, though shrouded in fog.

A large figure rose out of the mist towards them and Edelgard must have made some noise of surprise on realising it was Dimitri, as Catherine snorted; "I know. Hard to believe the skinny kid with the princess hair grew into that giant, right? Wait until you see Dedue."

"He _can not_ have gotten any taller!" Edelgard exclaimed whirling on the Knight. Catherine laughed.

"Got you, your Majesty. You looked a little tense." She winked and sauntered off into the mist as Dimitri arrived.

"El," he greeted her "well met. I'm glad you've arrived safely."

"Dimitri, I can see you're well. Kingship suits you."

Dimitri huffed a self-deprecating laugh, a bashful grin lightening his features "It has not been easy, as I'm sure you can sympathise, but I have been well supported. Come, let us join the others. I'd offer you a tour, but perhaps that can wait for a clearer moment."

"Indeed." She agreed, in no rush to be presented to the Archbishop, and followed on his heels. The building he led her to was packed with two complete regiments of the King's elite Blue Lion Corps, storing their supplies away under the eye of a very unimpressed Cyril. They moved through the bustle to a calmer room, where Ingrid was weighing down the corners of a map of the region while Hapi placed markers upon it based on the positions Ashe was reading out to her. Dedue was resting against the opposite wall, out of the way as they set up, mercifully having grown no taller than his already significant height from their Academy days.

"Have there been any new sightings?" She asked, opting to get straight to it.

"Not since our last communication." Dimitri admitted, folding his arms across his chest as Ashe and Hapi filled the map out with marks clustering in the region of Mateus and spreading north to the Rhodos Coast and Sacred Gwenhwybar -the name for the mountain range that divided the Kingdom from Duscur, or the Kleiman region as it stood at present.

"This is where the tower was," Hapi said, tapping the map where the mountains met the western sea between Rhodos and Duscur "where I met Anselma. I don't know how much, if anything, the Knights of Seiros left behind after they "rescued" me, but with all these sightings Cornelia must have a base in the area. It seems a good enough place to start, to me at least."

"At this time of year it's going to be cold, even during the day. Quite a change from Enbarr. Do you have everything you need, your Majesty?" Ashe asked, solicitously.

"Thank you, I am well prepared." She answered shortly, but not unkindly.

"I do not expect this fog will last." Dedue added from his place at the wall. "We should be able to move out tomorrow."

Dimitri protested moving off so soon after Edelgard's arrival without allowing her a chance to rest, but she quelled that argument. Silently she was grateful to move on; the less time she spent near The Imm- _the Archbishop-_ and the living legend that prowled the lake, (and the lake itself) the better she would feel.

"Tomorrow, then." Dimitri allowed, met with a round of resolute nods.

Tomorrow.


	5. Words to Believe in

_(1174)_  
_Day 22 of the Red Wolf Moon. Hail.  
_ _I look away for one minute and the Kid's_ _gone and grown another three inches.  
_ _This has to be the end of it? She_ _'s about as tall now as—_

 _Once this job finishes I_ _'ll have to take her to get properly kitted out.  
_ _A week in town just now doesn_ _'t sound like a bad idea, come to it.  
_ _Maybe we_ _'ll even find out if there's an end to that bottomless pit of a stomach._

1183  
Horsebow Moon

Byleth took to seafaring as though she'd been born to it. From stem to stern, she was soon familiar with every inch of the flagship and could often be seen balancing along the railing and leaning out to feel the rise and fall beneath her, and the fine sea-spray across her palm or face. Her favourite place was right at the prow, especially as they made it out to open water and the ship rose higher and fell further on the swelling waves. She kept out of the way of the sailors going about their work, and had soon earned the approbation of the Commodore and Helmsman for keeping the rest of her party similarly in check.

It was easy and comfortable travelling for Byleth, although she regretted the lack of a regular training partner -Leonie was significantly less enamoured of the sailing experience, and had not _quite_ found her sea-legs even when the first of the smaller, uninhabited, islands of Brigid's archipelago came into view. Caspar was suffering even more and Byleth had started running through her entire repertoire of white magic and the cure-alls her father and Manuela had taught her trying to help him, with little effect. Hilda was not to be moved for such things as _training_ , and Duke Riegan had his own work to attend to; Dorothea had brought with her a significant packet from Edelgard detailing the intricacies of Brigid-Adrestia relations and which parts the Emperor expected to be maintained at the minimum should they agree that Brigid would join the Coalition as an equal. Byleth had gone through the military briefing with him and a glance at the rest had been enough to convince her to leave him in peace to get his head round it all, no matter how much Claude himself might wish to indulge her whenever she asked.

Ignatz stepped up when he had the time to, but he had made himself particularly useful to the crew, helping to signal and relay messages to the other ships in the fleet and was often otherwise occupied with his brother. Dorothea attempted to match her, but her swordplay was not up to Byleth's level and they ended up spending the majority of their sessions together with the songstress teaching her the basic greetings and politesses in the language of Brigid.

And so Byleth spent the majority of the journey learning the ship and enjoying the exhilaration of the waves.

~o~*~o~

Ignacius Victor did not share his younger brother's modesty; he was a man who knew he was in his rightful place in life, knew where his path was leading, and was unapologetic about it. He was still charming and accommodating, as all good merchants are, but he had no hesitation in speaking as an expert in his field, nor did he allow himself to be flustered in his passions and enthusiasms, like Ignatz could be if you caught him sketching rather than tending to his armour. Byleth's read of him was a perfectly courteous professional.

So it rather surprised her to come across him looking actively annoyed, his professional veneer torn away as they crossed paths at the threshold of the stateroom Claude had all but taken over for an office. His expression morphed into something much more pleasant when he saw her, and he inclined his head, stepping out of her path, but Byleth still had the impression that more than a few choice phrases were running through his mind.

She assumed Claude was to blame.

Ignacius had left the door open, but Byleth knocked on the frame before sticking her head around it to look inside. Claude had that look about him that she attributed to a good debate -or, at least, one that had gone in the Duke's favour. He waved her in with a grin "My Friend, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have anything for nausea?" She asked, slipping across the threshold.

"Many things." He answered, standing and moving over to a case placed carefully on a sideboard with high ridges to stop items slipping off it when the waves rose. "Not for you, I take it?"

"Caspar," Byleth confirmed "although actually, I think it's nerves more than nausea. I've already tried the old Eisner remedy, and all of Manuela's."

Claude hummed, lifting one level of the case out to rummage through the vials below "I don't know what Edelgard thinks she's achieving, sending him like this."

"Isn't it obvious? Ruthless efficiency." Byleth added, taking a spare seat at the end of the long table that graced the stateroom and expounding "If there's going to be a new agreement, Brigid and House Bergliez will have to come to terms with each other sooner or later. This is the quickest way to that without upending Count Bergliez and sending _him_ along."

"It's ruthless, certainly, I'm less sold on the efficiency." Claude replied, turning to her with a small vial in hand "Two drops of that in his tea- actually" he paused, pulling it back from her reach "what sort of tea does he usually take?"

"Ginger." Byleth answered with certainty. Claude considered for a moment, then extended it back to her.

"Two drops." He reaffirmed, dropping it into her palm "It amazes me that you have room in there to remember everyone's tea preferences, what with everything else you keep track of, Milady Mercenary" he teased. Byleth shrugged.

"You get used to noticing things, then it just sort of stays. You were the worst." She added. Claude clutched a dramatic hand over his heart.

"Me? Milady, I am a man of very simple pleasures. It's quite difficult to brew Almyran Pine badly, y'know."

Byleth shook her head, pushing the chair back to stand, "Except you prefer Chamomile when you're studying, and Leicester Cortania when you're entertaining."

Claude blinked, then huffed out a laugh "Well, there's an insight I didn't expect. Perhaps I am a man of complex and refined tastes after all. Lorenz would be proud."

~o~*~o~

The fleet had the wind and the tides with them, but they had not yet reached the main island settlement when the 20th day of the Horsebow moon arrived. Over the past few years of having what amounted to a permanent address, Byleth had grown accustomed to exchanging tokens amongst those closest to her in acknowledgement of birthdays. So she was not entirely surprised when Leonie approached her with a gift on behalf of Jeralt's Mercenaries, although she hadn't expected it, given that they were travelling.

Leonie looked exceptionally pleased with herself when she passed the rather plain looking scabbard into Byleth's hands. When she drew the blade free Byleth understood why. Along the flat it was marked by rippling, flowing patterns; Wootz Steel, she guessed. The patterning looked a lot like the work of Zoltan, although the shape of the blade itself did not resemble any of the old legend's work that she had had the opportunity to set eyes on. In fact, it seemed to be new; measured perfectly for her.

She pulled it through the air in her basic forms, one handed, two handed, block, thrust, parry. It was perfect. Raoul must have had a hand in the sizing, as even the hilt was wrapped just as she liked it, although the tassel coloured in her signature pink accent that dripped off the end was clearly a touch of Sanderson's input. The blade sang through the air as she increased her pace, she had no need to test the edge of it; she could tell at a glance that it was razor sharp and perfectly cared for.

She sheathed it carefully, turning to Leonie with eyes wide and luminous "How do I thank you?"

Leonie laughed "Put it to good use I suppose. It's meant to be a token of how much we all appreciate _you,_ Boss _._ _"_

Byleth pulled her apprentice into a sideways-one-armed hug with a murmured "thanks" and Leonie returned the gesture. They stood enjoying the companionship for a long moment before Byleth withdrew to ask; "Where did you even get it?"

Leonie shrugged "Sanders did the actual commissioning and exchange. When we compared notes we ended up with three different stories; either it's the work of an up-and-coming artisan in Faerghus, an ancient guru from Almyra, or a wandering merchant found it in the middle of the road one day, I suggest you just pick whichever you like best."

Byleth shook her head, smiling, and left it at that.

~o~*~o~

The Commodore was not a man particularly interested in politics; he left that to the Admiralty and got about with the business of actually sailing ships. However, even he thought better than to let the First Commander of the Coalition's birthday go by without remark. That night, when it drew too dark to safely navigate the increasing reefs and shoals that were Brigid's first defence, he dropped anchor and set the crew at ease, calling for music and for the sailors, officers and passengers all to eat together on deck; a great feast of meat and fish and what delights the cook had been able to create over the day. Even Caspar made it to the deck, managing to set aside his nerves to join in on the celebration.

Byleth wasn't excessively fond of such attention, but apart from one round of toasts made at the start of the evening it could as easily have been a revelry in honour of anything as her birthday and so she was perfectly content to satiate herself with the galley's offerings. Until the music began. The crew put together a credible band; a fiddle, drum, flute and even a concertina. When the first tune struck up and a sailor offered his hand to pull her into a reel Byleth accepted. She hadn't refused a dance offered since Dimitri had first lead her onto the floor at Garreg Mach all those years ago, and she didn't intend to start now.

She did not dance solely for herself, she danced for Sothis too.

The music changed without any one song seeming to _end_ and she passed from partner to partner down the length of the deck and back again, catching glimpses of her friends through the turns; Ignacius trying to keep up with Dorothea, while Hilda and Caspar danced alongside them. Ignatz, perched on the upper-deck out of the way and surreptitiously sketching the scene. Leonie, tapping her foot and clapping along with the beat of the drum before being pulled into the dance herself.

She was just thinking she hadn't seen Claude for a while when a new arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in a tight turn. Emerald eyes met hers and winked as Claude shifted his grip to lift her through the next turn and Byleth laughed as she held on to his shoulders.

"Is this more your style of dancing, Duke Riegan?" she teased him as he set her back on her feet.

"I don't think these guys would know a 'stuffy, noble' dance if it hit them." Claude grinned back at her. His footwork was swift and his lead so steady as they danced that she didn't even realise he'd led them out of the line until they came to rest in a quiet spot at the railing. "I brought a little something for you." He said, and produced a bracelet from his coat, clasping it around her wrist for her.

Byleth lifted her hand to examine it in the flickering lamplight. A five-strand braid, woven from suede, one strand had been bleached white; to represent the Church, she supposed, another dyed orange for Jeralt's mercenaries. The other three were plain, but from each hung a charm; a lion in white gold, an eagle in rose gold and a deer in yellow gold, for the three nations. It was loose enough to wear over the narrow end of her bracers and soft enough to tuck underneath without irritating. She turned her wrist a little to watch the charms catch the light then turned her gaze back to Claude.

"Thank you." She said, full of sincerity.

"To help keep your friends close," he replied, smiling that handsome smile that reached his eyes, lighting him from within "personally, I believe that once you truly come to know someone, your hearts are connected and no time or distance can break that bond. But it certainly doesn't hurt to carry a reminder of it." He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against the clasp, as though to seal it in place, warm lips spilling over to her wrist. He seemed prepared to say more, his head drifting close to hers, when the music changed and instead he pulled back, offering her a wink and his hand in a more formal invitation "Shall we?"

Byleth nodded, placing her hand in his without hesitation and let him pull her back to the dance.

~o~*~o~

Her hip was resting awkwardly, waking her, Byleth tried to roll over but found herself restrained. Had her blanket tangled? She began to move the other way. Her pillow grunted.

Byleth opened her eyes. She had no blanket. She hadn't even made it to her berth as the revelry at last died down and was still on the deck of the ship. She'd fallen asleep beside Claude, partially reclined against some water barrels lashed tightly to the rails. During the night they had shifted and now his arm was wrapped around her and her head rested on his chest.

Her mind was blank. She stared at his face for a long moment.

Very carefully she shifted her lower arm further beneath her side and levered herself just enough to shift her hip up a little, before settling back against him, her free arm draped across his chest as she allowed the rocking of the waves to lull her back to sleep, drifting off immediately as only a mercenary, used to snatching what sleep they could get, could.

A moment later, Claude cracked an eye open to look down on her with a smile.

~o~*~o~

Hubert woke to the cold press of a blade against his throat. Without opening his eyes he sighed and reached out for a nearby robe.

"Either kill me or stop being such a nuisance." He spoke dryly.

"I was promised blood if I took this job." Metody complained, but removed the blade regardless. "If I have to resort to threatening the Minister of the Imperial Household in his bedchamber to get it, then you really need to be setting better fighters on me. At least make it _look_ like you want me dead or captured, Hubie. One good fight is all I'm after."

Hubert grunted but made no other reply as he pulled the robe on over his nightshirt and slipped from the bed over to an ewer and basin in the corner of the room so he could splash the frigid water across his face. Sufficiently revitalised he turned his most displeased stare back on the assassin, only to find him completely sprawled across his silks, idly testing the edge of his blade against the pad of one finger.

"I certainly hope you know better than to disturb my sleep to complain about a lack of action. Make your report."

Metody hummed lightly, then sheathed the blade in a swift motion, lacing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the canopy. "The good lady Kronya is growing frustrated. It seems Solon took more of his secrets to the grave than she had anticipated. I expect she, and by consequence I, are going to be sent out into the field again soon. With progress stalled on the Demonic Beast enhancements, more efforts are being placed on Cornelia's project, and no, I still can't tell you what it is, but Thales seems pleased and I highly doubt if you'd consider that a good thing."

Hubert frowned, crossing his arms "So, they're focusing efforts, preparing to move openly? How long do we have?"

"Thales is cautious. A year, maybe less." Metody shrugged "I don't know enough about that project to judge." He turned his head to glance at Hubert from the corner of his eye "I do have one more little bit for you, but first, lets discuss what I'm taking back with me."

Hubert let out a tut as he considered, but Metody had his own ideas. "How about where the Emperor has got to? Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes. I can tell she's not been around."

The dead flatness of Hubert's stare in response to that remark was so pure and intense as to set the standard for _all_ withering glares to measure against.

"Fine, fine," Metody conceded "the General then. Are they together?"

"No…" Hubert mused slowly "No, you can have that much. The General took a ship to Brigid… She departed at the end of the Verdant Rain Moon. The Emperor was certainly seen in Enbarr thereafter."

Metody nodded and flipped to his feet, ambling towards the window.

"Shambhala." He said.

"And what would that be?" Hubert asked.

"Why, the name of their city, of course." Metody chirruped back at him "I've not been extended an invitation yet, but perhaps you'll be able to dig the location out of someone else if you know what to ask."

Hubert blinked and the assassin had vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, a number of these scenes were written last year when I was going a _little_ lockdown crazy... ...so I ordered a whole bunch of supplies and made the bracelet Claude gives Byleth 😂 I posted pics over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/maddyohtwo/status/1352212369158582273?s=20)


	6. Foreign Land and Sky

_(1155)_  
 _Day 15 of the Garland Moon. Cloudy.  
_ _The long marches recently are taking a toll.  
_ _I_ _'m grateful for the work, but the men need more of a "rest" and less of a "change of scenery."_

_One is not so good as the other._

_Still, we_ _'re heading back to Garreg Mach now, perhaps I'll be lucky and Sister Sitri will cook for us again.  
_ _If I caught a fish myself she couldn_ _'t refuse, right?_

1183  
Horsebow Moon

  
They saw Petra before they made it to their anchorage. The princess's skiff sailed out to meet them, heralded by a shout from Ignatz that brought them all up to the deck. Several lengths from them, she dove cleanly into the water, surfacing much closer than Byleth had expected, swimming strongly towards their ship until she could tread water near the side.

"Permission to be boarding, Commodore?" she called.

"Granted!" He called back with a hearty laugh, and a rope was soon splashing down into the water for her to scramble up. Petra had only got one leg over the railing when Dorothea slammed into her, heedless of the water still dripping off her. Petra returned the hug, casually dropping her head against the songstress's shoulder when Dorothea at last pulled back enough to let her settle comfortably.

"General Eisner, thank you for having come." She said, as Byleth approached "And Claude- Duke Riegan, I mean- please take my apology."

"Don't worry about it, Princess," Claude answered, waving her concern off "a little informality isn't going to hurt us. Would be refreshing, actually."

"Then I shall not worry." Petra agreed, grinning. "Welcome to Brigid."

~o~*~o~

The ships were anchored in a natural harbour of deep water while the longboats and several light Brigid skiffs shipped the soldiers and supplies over the shoals to the main settlement. Claude took the opportunity to take to the air, to get a full view of the archipelago. He landed on the sand near them just as Petra and Byleth were jumping from the Princess's boat and hauling it up the shore to tie up.

"Petra, your islands are on fire!" He called, sliding down the flank of his wyvern and running over to help them.

"Yes, they are doing that often." Petra agreed nonchalantly as she and Byleth pulled the craft higher on the beach, more out of the way of those still landing.

"You live on volcanoes! With lava floes!" He exclaimed, "And things are still growing!"

"Is this not a thing of normality?" She asked, but Claude's focus had turned internal.

"Has no-one ever tried?" He mused, before a pointed cough from Hilda summoned him from whatever scheme was brewing in his mind over to help her lifting their supplies off the boat.

"My Grandfather will be wanting to welcome you." Petra continued to Byleth. "And then we can make a beginning on our battle. I will be proving I am prepared to be Chief."

"Forgive my asking, if it's impertinent, but are we _allowed_ to be a part of your trial?"

"It is never impertinent to be asking for knowledge!" Petra answered cheerily "I am already a warrior and a hunter. To be Chief I must be a leader, others must answer my call. You coming is proving that I have readiness- that I am ready for my trial. Otherwise, my Grandfather would be dealing with the pirates. Usually, I think he would not let me take the trial until I had more age, but I am telling him often that we should be friends with the Coalition. That we can be equals in Fódlan." She beamed and guided them over to the beginnings of a path off the beach, waiting for the rest of the party to catch up "This is my wish."

"Well," Byleth answered, feeling her smile growing in the glow of Petra's enthusiasm "point me at the pirates and lets see what I can do for you."

~o~*~o~

The coast at Gwenhwybar was bleak, Ingrid thought, although breathtaking. Across the wide mouth of the river, where it ran to the sea, the mountains that marked the boundary of Duscur tumbled into the water, slipping down in sheets, exposing pale stone between them as though some giant hand had dropped a ream of paper that turned to stone. The water frothed, white caps dancing on the waves as river and tide collided, stark against the grey sky. Across the river the coastline was lined with shale, while on the near side the forest ran right up to the water's edge. From above, on pegasus wings, she had a clear view. Through the treetops she could see the top of the tower, just where Hapi had said it would be. She wheeled around, making for the smoke of their camp, weaving carefully down between branches until she could land cleanly and walk the last. Behind her, in a break of the clouds, the dying light painted the mountains in the soft pallet of sunset.

She didn't need to do more than nod to give Dimitri her report. His answering look was not as relieved as she might have hoped and she glanced beyond him to see Hapi visibly upset, her composure not holding as they drew closer to the tower.

It felt to Ingrid as though a lifetime of cleaning up after Sylvain (and to a lesser extent Felix and Dimitri) should have prepared her to settle any argument, soothe any nerves. Hapi's trauma, usually well hidden and contained, was not so easily placated. The best they had discovered that helped in any fashion was to distract her with stories. Between them, she and Ashe must have recounted at least six novels over the course of the last few days, and they were now in the middle of the saga of the Luna Knight.

Although, admittedly, it may have been more their shared love of the old stories that had initially prompted the re-tellings. They were still very willing to continue them to keep Hapi's mind occupied.

She passed Dimitri and made her way to the fire to warm her hands for a moment before accepting a bowl of the night's offering from Dedue. All the while she could feel the mage's eyes on her.

"We'll get there tomorrow." Hapi asserted, when Ingrid had settled and happened to meet her gaze.

"Yes." She admitted, watching closely for a sigh as Hapi accepted that news and apologised to Ashe for her interruption. The young knight waved it off and resumed the story without pause, without hesitation. Without watching for a sigh.

His chivalry put Ingrid to shame. She glanced ruefully at Hapi and beyond to where Dedue had taken up a spot with Dimitri and Edelgard. Had she thanked Dedue when he had brought her meal to her? She couldn't remember.

Ingrid shook her head and wondered how she'd ever thought, even in jest, that knowing Sylvain was her biggest flaw.

~o~*~o~

The tower didn't seem particularly foreboding when they arrived at the base of it in the late morning. Built from the same white stone that was abundant in the area, it barely cleared the tree-tops around it- not much use as a watchtower, and far too small a footprint to be considered a fortification. One window on the second storey had been demolished, the stonework crumbling around it and partially exposing the supports of that floor and the ceiling of the room beneath. Otherwise it seemed to have weathered well.

The Blue Lion Corps moved ahead to clear the area and get the door open. Dimitri strode forwards after them, ducking his head a little to pass under the door frame and pausing for a moment for the rest to catch up.

"I don't expect we'd find anything down here," Hapi stated, stepping around him "there's a hidden staircase above that leads to the upper floors, I… I guess I'll go open it up." She concluded, and made her way over to the stairs before anyone could stop her, determined to get it over with.

"El," Dimitri warned, as Edelgard edged past him.

"Yes, I see it." Edelgard agreed, looking round the tower. There was no dust. No leaves, no mould, no rats, no insects, no bird nests. The window above them was all but completely destroyed, light filtering through the gap even as far as where they stood at the entrance. The structure was free to the elements, but except some minor warping of the wood under that aperture, nature had laid no claim to it. It was sterile.

Magical.

Dedue stepped in behind Dimitri, keeping a close watch, and the King tipped his head to Ingrid, indicating that she should do the same for the Emperor as they ascended after Hapi.

When they caught up to the mage, she was reaching up into an alcove to trigger some hidden switch. The entire recess swung back as she found it, revealing another staircase behind it which she darted up. A quick glance suggested that this stairway wrapped counter to the naturally visible one, giving the tower two sides; one the hidden mirror of the other.

Hapi awaited them at the first door.

"This was Anselma's room. She had the only key. Cornelia said it was so she would have a place that was _hers_ , a place she could be alone and _safe._ _"_ Hapi's tone was so dry that Edelgard felt her own eyes rolling at the notion anyone could feel safe in this tower. Even so, she recognised the tactic of a manipulator; provide the mark a feeling of security.

"Ashe." Dimitri commanded, and the young knight knelt to examine the lock.

"This may take a moment." Ashe told them around a thoughtful hum as he set his picks against the first of the tumblers. Dimitri nodded and motioned for Hapi to lead them on for the time being. The second room they passed was a bedroom of no particular note, the third door Hapi stopped outside, but shook her head, refusing to enter or look through. Edelgard understood. There were was a place in Enbarr she would not willingly step into ever again. Dimitri entered the room, Dedue behind him, returning momentarily with a grim face, his frame barring their view into the space until Dedue shut the door firmly behind them.

Hapi led them onward once more, to the room at the top of the tower, right under the eaves. Windows on three sides allowed light to filter through, and several large bookcases flanked a bureau of some significance, letters and journals still strewn about it's surface. The most recent date she could make out on them was four years ago, so Edelgard had no particular fear that they would be interrupted.

"The other side of the tower was mostly sitting rooms and the kitchen." Hapi told them "For show, really."

"Thank you, Hapi. I know how difficult this is for you." Dimitri answered her with all the considerable warm earnestness he possessed.

"Well, I don't want to be cursed forever. May as well do something about it." She replied and began browsing one of the bookcases in the corner of the room. Dimitri made his way to another and Edelgard continued perusing the bureau as Dedue stood guard and Ingrid dealt with a messenger reporting from the Blue Lions Corps.

Shortly, a call went out as Ashe got the first door open, and Dimitri strode from the room, Dedue on his heels and Hapi trailing after them. Ingrid made to follow, but halted as she realised her charge had not moved.

"Will you not go, Lady Edelgard?"

"It is not Anselma, apologies, Lady Patricia, that I'm interested in." The Emperor answered, digging further through the letters and journals.

"You don't want to know what happened to your mother?" Ingrid asked, surprised.

"Insofar as it pertains to _me_ I already know; she was exiled the Empire when I was perhaps one or two years old." Edelgard glanced up and seeing Ingrid's expression elaborated "It was the best for her, as I understand it. She did not cope well in the Imperial Household, even before the insurrection."

"But she was your _mother._ _"_ Ingrid prompted. "You didn't want to know her?"

"I had four others." Edelgard answered casually, her focus back on the desk. "Three of them yet live. Between my siblings and I, _**a**_ mother was… a strange concept. Regardless of which consort birthed us we were attended, raised, taught, disciplined, loved by all of them. What I had, what I lost, what was solely _mine,_ was my Uncle. I…" she trailed off, hands falling still inside the bureau "I forget, sometimes, that in actuality I lost him when I was much younger. It feels a great deal more recent."

Ingrid, was silent, trying to wrap her mind around the notion that Ionius's consorts had co-parented amicably, without jealousy or infighting, vying for power one over the other to gain their children better favour. Considering the politics involved she could _about_ grasp the idea that a girl could find better permanence, stability, with an Uncle than a Father who was occupied with attempting to hold on to power in the Empire, but it did not reflect anywhere in her own experience. Slowly a theory worked its way through her thoughts to the forefront of her mind.

"Lord Arundel was the one who brought you to the Kingdom, so you wouldn't be present when Emperor Ionius had his power stripped during the insurrection."

"Yes." Edelgard agreed "No doubt if I'd been present, the Prime Minister and his cronies would have stripped my claim to the throne into the bargain. I wouldn't have been able to take the rule, not legally. As it was, my Uncle delivered me to the Kingdom… and himself to Cornelia and Thales."

"And then he was replaced, like Tomas."

"At some point during our sojourn here. If I can find out _when,_ or _why,_ then perhaps I'll have a better insight into how deep the corruption in Adrestia goes. The Prime Minister was merely a puppet, and there was no guarantee that I would survive when we returned from Fhirdiad to their experiments. There must have been some other plan that required someone as well known and highly placed as my Uncle be taken, by Thales no less." She sighed and stepped back from the bureau, deeming it a bust "Or he was just positioning himself to take power should _none_ of us have survived. As my "relative" he would have had a better chance than most. In that case there may be nothing for me to find."

Edelgard crossed over to the nearest bookshelf, scanning the titles. After a moment, Ingrid joined her, lending her support to sort through the the tomes and ledgers, to find any journals or letters that covered the relevant dates.

~o~*~o~

The rendezvous this time was an alley outside a pub of some repute, or _disrepute_. Kronya moved around often, on a whim as far as Metody had been able to fathom, and their meeting places and lodgings were very rarely Agarthan infrastructure- almost as if she didn't trust him, he supposed, with a wry grin. That was fair, "defectors" weren't often trusted, even the useful ones.

Kronya sat perched on a stack of unsecured crates above him, somehow maintaining perfect balance as she fidgeted through his report.

"…The General is not in Fódlan, you say." She mused when he'd finished, flipping a small throwing knife over and over in her hand. "Garreg Mach is undefended then."

"I would hardly call the combined forces of the Coalition, the Seiros Knights, and the Officers Academy ' _undefended_ _'_." Metody returned, with a sardonic lilt.

Kronya's head tipped back with her laughter. "Even I know better than to _invade_ the place." She giggled, and beckoned him closer. She stashed the knife away in a bandoleer about her waist and placing her hands on his shoulders she used her arm strength alone to lift herself off her perch, slowly dragging her body down along his with the brush of skin and creak of leather, until her feet touched the ground again. She tapped his nose and draped her arms across his shoulders "But it has been _such_ a long time since I've seen dear Professor Seteth," she pouted, "I really should drop by."

Metody chuckled and dipped her back, placing a series of nipping kisses along her neck. "And?" he asked, pulling her back up, pressing her against him with a hand toying over her back and the other on her hip. "Are you expecting an invitation to tea?"

"Well, no." She admitted, smiling "But I do have some friends who have business in the area, we could make a party of it." She kissed him briefly before slipping from his grasp and backing away, beckoning him to follow "Did you ever meet the Scorpions?"

"I haven't, as it happens." He answered, sauntering after her "-You do realise Myson is going to be _terribly disappointed_ if we skip out without informing him?"

Kronya's answering grin was sharp "In Myson's case, I always find it far better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I submit before the rare pair approval board Metody/Kronya, of the spyxspy sub-genre. I hope this is all the information you need. 
> 
> Dear reader, _[I have art!](https://twitter.com/maddyohtwo/status/1318308209640140801?s=20)_ You may have noticed it! [Banchou](https://twitter.com/TataBanchou) is amazing and gave me exactly what I wanted and you must absolutely follow her and fight me for future commission slots. (and look forward to more in future chapters!)


	7. Blue Skies and a Battle

_(1174)_  
_Day 4 of the Wyvern Moon. Sunny._  
_Turns out, Willard didn_ _'t even get sick. "Clean living" he calls it._  
_To me that just sounds like the cure is worse than the illness.  
_ _  
The Kid_ _'s noticeably improving now, and I can't put off heading into Gloucester any longer._  
_Good as it is to know Will has things in hand, and I don't need to play nursemaid to the whole camp by myself,_  
_I'll be quick about the issues in Sauin and head back as soon as I can._  
_Then, once they're all on their feet again, I can figure out which of these idiots thought "mushroom surprise" would be a good idea._

1183  
Horsebow Moon

Most of Cornelia's books were reference tomes. A few Edelgard recognised from her own (or Hubert's) studies, but many more strayed into territory she thought might give Constance, or Lysithea von Ordelia, some trouble for half a day or so, even then there was nothing wholly arcane to her on those shelves.

It was Ingrid who found the journal. With a gasp she brought it over to the bureau so they could both look over it. The page she'd turned to contained a list of names, a few prominent among them; Cornelia Arnim, Tomas Rosaliand, Volkhard von Arundel and Monica von Ochs.

Several names on the list had been crossed out, but more had not.

"This gets back to Shamir." Edelgard ordered. "As soon as we leave, you will fly ahead." Ingrid nodded, agreeing, fully confident Dimitri would give the same order. "Where was this?" The Emperor continued, and they returned to the shelf.

~o~*~o~

Byleth liked Chief Macneary. He reminded her a great deal of Jeralt; at one moment taking in his surroundings and subordinates with a keen eye, the next laughing alongside them. He took a step back from their council, letting Petra lead, as they had been warned to expect, but was still present.

The pirates had not come close to this island yet; they had been plundering the north-west of the archipelago. Several warriors from those islands had brought reports and sworn themselves to Petra's command, bolstering their fighting force- and their fleet. Petra had taken the time to show Byleth a map of the islands with many of the known shoals and reefs marked out. The northern waters were deeper; better for the ships from Adrestia, but towards the south and within the boundary of the islands, the local ships, which had much shallower, flatter keels had far greater manoeuvrability.

Petra's plan was to use the Adrestian ships to drive the corsairs inward, onto the reefs then board them and take them over. Some of the pirate ships might make it to the inner waters of the archipelago, but they would be met by the warriors of Brigid, sailing out to flank them.

Claude frowned "Some of them will run. We don't have enough ships to encircle and push them _all_ in."

Petra nodded "They are in great number this year. When they have come before it was not with so many ships. But I have the strategy; we will break their formation in one battle, then we may hunt those that flee."

Claude said no more, studying the map closely as they discussed who would be assigned to which ships.

~o~*~o~

Byleth had taken her favourite position at the prow of the ship. The sea was relatively calm, and the skies were clear. Perfect conditions. She scanned the horizon and the coastline for movement as they made their way further out to the heading Petra had given them, even knowing that Ignatz would see their mark long before she did.

Caspar paced across the deck behind her, all pent up frustration. The confrontation he expected had not arrived. Petra was still treating him as exactly the friend she had _before_ they both knew the truth of their fathers, and Chief Macneary had laughed and clapped his shoulder when they were introduced. Yet his heart still skipped, his hands jumping towards his axe, every time he picked out the word "Bergliez" from the chatter around him. But it was all introduction; no death-glares had been levelled his way, no challenges to first blood, no kids throwing stones or -or -or -anything! Annoyed with himself for borrowing trouble, he was about ready to drop to the deck and do push-ups in his full armour to let it all out, but for Leonie rolling her eyes and telling him to save it for the pirates. So he paced, twirling his axe back and forth in his hand.

The hour dragged on. Byleth left her position to walk among her Coalition forces. Two battalions on this ship; the other two ships behind. Dorothea on the ship ahead with the extra troops Edelgard had sent. Every sailor armed to the teeth. Claude and his Immortals flying in loose formation above them, Hilda riding pillion with him. They were ready.

The Commodore barked an order and the ship swung out further into open waters, the coastline just dipping in and out of view with the waves as they slowly curved back around. The rest of the fleet followed suit until they formed a great arc pointing back to Brigid. Byleth couldn't make out the pirate fleet, but she trusted the steady gaze of Ignatz and the other spotters.

There was a moment of still calmness as the Commodore checked the signals from the other ships in the formation.

And then the drums began. Hatches were opened. Oars deployed. The ship moved forwards.

The drums picked up. Ramming speed.

Byleth braced herself. Ahead she could now make out the enemy ships, pirates rushing to board and cut away. To turn so they were not broadside, exposed to the incoming attack.

The Commodore's target didn't manage it. There was a shuddering jolt, the deep keening grind of timber under impact. The pirate ship was pinned against its anchorage. The gangways thudded down.

The pirates did not fight defensively. Byleth ducked the swing of a cutlass and brought her sword up, impaling the assailant and kicking him off her blade back into the crowd behind, readying herself for the next. From her right she could hear Caspar's fierce yell and from the corner of her eye could see him press forward across the other gangway, onto the deck where the pirates could come at him all sides.

With a frown she tipped her head sharply in that direction, not needing to look to know Leonie had taken off to cover him with her bow. Then the pirates regrouped in front of her and she could spare no more attention that way as they charged. She deflected the first to the battalion soldier beside her, countered the second, dodged to allow another soldier take the third, but not once did she take a step backwards. Their gambit would break on her.

~o~*~o~

Claude banked around at the end of the line of ships, heading back into the thick of the fighting. A quick signal sent two Immortals peeling off to crash onto the deck of the first ship and pin a few marauders that had been gaining too much ground on Dorothea. He sped on, as expected Byleth had her battle well in hand. The distance and the speed involved made it almost impossible, but he could have sworn her eyes met his as he soared over and his heart gave a thump that had nothing to do with the fight.

A volley of arrows, lead by the mighty draw of Failnaught, launched against the last ship in the formation, giving Petra and her warriors, who were arriving from the inner sea, cover as they scrambled aboard to reinforce the coalition troops still taking over that ship. He was ready to turn back, to start tracing the ships that had cut away when suddenly one of his command was plummeting through the air beneath him.

The indignant roar of the wyvern was clearly audible over the wind as it struggled against the ropes that had seemingly come out of nowhere to pin it's wings. The rider was cursing as he tried to get a dagger against the binds while in free-fall. Claude scanned for the attacker and- there- just on the edge of the shoals, three of the half-dozen or so ships that had escaped their first strike lingered just in range for the mighty launchers they had on deck to fire at them. He signalled the rest of his riders to scatter so they didn't form an easy target and directed his own wyvern into a dive after his falling companion, Hilda's grip on his shoulder tightening at the sudden drop. He couldn't catch them, he knew, but he kept his eyes focused forwards, watching, heart in his throat as the Immortal's dagger found purchase and cut, and cut, and cut-

The frayed edges of a giant bolas fell away and the wyvern roared again, levelling out of the fall, but not climbing. The poor creature's wings held strong enough to glide however, and as Claude drew close enough to order them back to land and out of the fight the Immortal didn't even protest, concerned as he was for his partner.

Claude kept diving. Hilda's grip turned bruising as she realised his intent. "You're crazy!" she shouted over the wind into his ear, but he could see her readying Freikugel in his periphery nevertheless.

Scant seconds before they would have impacted the water Claude levelled out, directing all their momentum _forwards_. They skimmed the waves, a churning wake left behind their flight. The ships saw them coming, and they had to weave side-to-side to escape the giant bolas that came crashing into the waves trying to knock them out. Claude urged his wyvern on, keeping to their trajectory. Hilda, the delicate maiden, stood in her stirrups, Freikugel held in a double-handed grip as they caught up to the trailing ship. The mighty axe bit deeply into the hull and scored a great slash along the side of the ship just at the edge of the water-line. Claude had leapt from the saddle as she swung, and from mid-air Failnaught gleamed, sending an arrow straight through the neck of the helmsman.

He landed clear of Freikugel and they peeled away, circling higher to take stock of the battle. He pulled back further when the sky darkened above them and the static charge of a magic spell shivered down his spine. Dorothea's Meteor missed the escaping ships, but the wave it caused swamped over the last in the formation, through the hole Hilda had cut. The ship was listing dangerously as it cleared out of range.

~o~*~o~

Ignacius was waiting as the combatants began to return. The Immortal Corps arrived first, as they touched down on the beach the wyverns all began nuzzling in against one of their own, a cacophony of coos, clicks and chirrups rising from them as the riders slowly extracted themselves. Eventually, Claude made his way out of the flock pacing up the sand towards him.

"Duke Riegan," he greeted, somewhat coolly "now that you've defeated the pirates may we discuss the potential trade agreement?"

"First strike," Claude sighed, "we've made the first strike. But, yes, lets talk." He added, withdrawing a little further up the beach to keep watch of the wyverns fussing while Ignacius gave his report on all he'd discovered.

Brigid was rich in arcane crystals but these were formed largely under the sea where they were unreachable, although several beaches positively _glittered_ with the tiny shards and fragments that washed up, and a number of coves and caves in the area were a veritable wonderland at certain times, when the light hit in just the right way. Extraordinarily beautiful, but not practical. The islands also lacked in bronze and steel; what little they had often sent as tithe to the Empire during their vassalage. The raids on the northern islands, where the majority of Brigid's pastures were situated in the archipelago, had depleted their livestock as well. What Brigid _had_ was an abundance of exquisite dyes and pigments, far better than anything produced in Fódlan. Their skill in tanning and leather-work was not to be sneered at either. Above all this, Ignacius had barely scratched the surface of the fauna and the potential uses thereof; the local expert refused to speak in anything other than the Brigid dialect, and Ignacius was certainly not fluent enough to follow along what she was telling him.

Eventually the wyverns settled enough and Claude motioned Ignacius along with him as he went to strip his gear and saddle from his steed, listening closely as Ignacius began detailing potential routes and figures; how much the Victor Trading Company's ships could carry safely in either direction, likely ports and so forth. This was hindered slightly by the great beast apparently deciding that since it's flock-mate was well it must now also confirm it's rider was whole too. The wyvern's head continuing to nose round and nuzzle at the Duke, knocking him a step back at one point and growling when Ignacius made to move in and help.

"You've prepared rather a lot for a preliminary report." Claude commented as he at last stepped back from his wyvern, tack all pulled away and slung across his shoulder. The wyvern's head was once more immediately butting against his chest, ready for petting, to which Claude obliged.

"I find that over-anticipation is rarely as harmful to a deal as under-anticipation." Ignacius answered, eyes turned to watch the boats now ferrying the combatants ashore and relaxing slightly when he spied Ignatz among them. He turned back to find the Duke watching him with a look he might dare to call approving before those emerald eyes shifted back to inscrutability.

"I suppose I agree with that." Claude admitted, before nodding his dismissal "Good work."

~o~*~o~

Their companions had not re-joined them when they were disturbed a good while later. Whatever Dimitri may have discovered in Anselma's room, they did not get the chance to enquire. The King's Elite, meticulous in their duties, had discovered another passage. One even Hapi had not known of. It descended below and turned north, they'd scouted it far enough to be certain it passed beneath the river, still tending north.

Into Duscur.

Dimitri's face was grim. His gloves creaked as his fingers flexed and curled. With a word he called up the arms-master they'd brought with their convoy and suddenly the Relic Areadbhar was gleaming in his hand. Another word and Lúin shone in Ingrid's.

Edelgard steeled herself to face another long tunnel below the earth. Whatever rats were lurking beneath, they were going to flush out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of a wyvern:
> 
> Are you okay?  
> Yah.  
> Are you tho?  
> Yah, yah, wings itch a bit, not bad.  
> You sure?  
> Ye, no big.  
> So you're okay?  
> All good. ❤️  
> Okay.  
> Are you okay?  
> Ye, of course ❤️
> 
> ARE THE SQUISHIES OK? WHERE'S MY SQUISHY? SQUISHY STOP MOVING AND LET ME SNIFF YOU! Scritches plz. Yey! ✨


	8. Lady of Deceit

_(1180)_   
_Day 12 of the Horsebow Moon. Clouds again._   
_I don't like sending Knights into Abyss. I like it less that Seteth had someone down there already._   
_I understand his reasons of course, in his shoes I don't know that I'd be acting any differently._   
_Still, Abyss has been under "new management" for a while now and I've not had the chance to introduce myself._   
_I may need to borrow Sanderson off the Kid for a bit. With Flayn missing and all these vanishings in town, this "reaper" the Knights are stretched thin enough._   
_I need to send someone to get the lay of the land and find out what's going on._

_It's past time we had some sort of breakthrough_.

1183  
Horsebow Moon

If there was anyone from the lands above whom she had respected, it was Cornelia Arnim.

The poor lambs who enjoyed the sun didn't even realise what they had lost. Arnim's improvements to the infrastructure hadn't just halted the plague and cleaned up Fhirdiad's water system; they kept it clean. The blueprints showed where the lines of the new pipes and canals scribed a magic circle, and the resulting water was unusually pure. It would take an event of cataclysmic proportions to render the Capital's ground water undrinkable. None of them even knew it; what did the School of Sorcery have to do with the city infrastructure after all?

And, in doing so, Arnim had proven several theories about magical power distribution and amplification using a large seal. Oh, it had been dabbled with across the ages. It was the basis of most group-castings. But nobody had made it _permanent_ before.

_That_ was the reason she had been chosen. Her new connection to King Lambert had been secondary. With the court mage's research in hand, they had finally been able to progress and perfect the Viskam, the magical battery that would allow her beautiful dolls to roam the continent. They'd just needed a circle large enough to channel the magic towards. A space where they could create it without notice or interference.

And so she and Thales had taken Duscur.

It had all been so very easy at that point, everything had simply fallen into place. Who would have thought Lady Arnim had been such good friends with the Emperor's consort, Anselma? That Volkhard would be so protective of his niece as to leave his own position of safety in the Empire? That Lambert would be _so eager_ to follow through on his reforms as to come to Duscur himself?

Hanneman von Essar had left the Empire. House Nuvelle -her greatest worry- had collapsed under a few well-timed pushes during the Dagda-Brigid war. And under Arnim's name she had free reign to position her own people within the School of Sorcery; there was nobody left to _notice_ the magical drain funnelling north.

Nobody to warn them of the rise of her beautiful, unfaltering, Titanus.

Not until these brats blundered their way into her testing chamber.

~o~*~o~

"What is this place?" Ashe asked, as a door opened, seeming to retract into the wall. It reminded Dimitri a great deal of the Holy Tomb; it felt as old, at least, and yet… Where Sothis's domain had felt peaceful, restful, there was a… charge, a buzz in the air and under his skin here. It set him on edge, his grip on Areadbhar shifting as they advanced. The area they entered was large, various devices and contraptions lined the walls, all lit with brightly glowing blue and yellow lights that seemed built into the walls and floor. Boxes and screens blocked some parts off it off, like a shipping warehouse he had once explored- there was even scaffolding in places, providing a higher level, and some sort of ventilation somewhere, as he could feel a draft around him.

"This must be their infrastructure." Edelgard answered as they moved forwards, their footsteps and the clank of the Blue Lion Corps's armour fading into the vastness "So far underground and… we must be in Duscur by now."

Behind him, Dedue said nothing, but Dimitri could feel the discontent rolling off his stoic companion.

"It's hard to believe the scale of it" Ingrid added, turning as she marked the extent of the room. They had entered through a small door in the southwest; the southern wall was solid and uninterrupted, but to the north there were stairs and a large door to chambers beyond. If she'd been able to get her pegasus through the entrance at the tower they would have had space to charge and fly at speed in here quite handily.

"I never imagined anything like… well, _this._ " Hapi added as they approached the centre of the room.

"Yes," A voice rang out in front of them and they all quickly took ready stances "you always were lacking in imagination, girl."

Cornelia appeared before them in a wave of magic, seemingly unconcerned by their presence, even as they all glowered at her, weapons bristling.

"And you two, couldn't you just have killed each other like good siblings? You were so close to that path, but you just couldn't keep to it." She sighed, shaking her head at them "Such a pity, really. It would have been a glorious tragedy." She concluded with a laugh.

"Cornelia!" Dimitri called sternly, shattering the dismissive aura she had created "Your conspiracy ends today!"

"Oh, don't be that way, your Majesty." She pouted, at last taking a casting stance herself "And didn't dear Patricia tell you? Don't make promises you can't keep!"

The Gremory snapped her fingers.

For a moment it seemed that nothing had happened. Then came the _noise_. A harsh metal wrenching and _grating_ assaulted their ears. A nearby pile of crates was shattered into splinters as a metal monstrosity tore though it on one side. On the other flank another suddenly appeared in a flash of magic, ahead of them two dropped from somewhere above to flank Cornelia. Each brandished a giant blade the size of a horse -or bigger.

"Titanus," Cornelia crooned "destroy the intruders."

The constructs twisted, the whole upper body rotating as they orientated themselves before moving forwards, each heavy step rumbling through the earth towards them.

"Your Majesty, they have barriers" Dedue warned, moving in front of Dimitri, his own great shield raised in defence.

"Just like the giant beasts…" Edelgard added, her eyes narrowing on them as she watched their movements for any opening.

"Then we know how to deal with them." Dimitri added, refusing to be daunted, the barest flick of his hand instructing the Elites to form up ready to charge.

~o~*~o~

His King had taken the initiative and Ingrid had scrambled the second battalion of Elites to guard the flank against the constructs approaching from the right as Dimitri, Edelgard and Dedue forged ahead. Ashe held the midpoint between their two groups, ready to assist either as Hapi sent a swarm of dark, buzzing magic out to snare the first Titanus that approached them from the side.

It didn't quite take, Ashe was no expert with magic, but he could almost _see_ it slide from the energy shield surrounding the construct. It wasn't much deterred by the first volley he sent at it either.

Lúin, blazing bright in Ingrid's hands, forced it's approach to a halt as she drew on the power of her Crest to pierce through the shield, the Elites charging forward around her to stagger it. Hapi's next spell blew it's armour wide, giving Ashe the opening he needed to destroy the internal workings.

It collapsed in a clanging heap.

The second continued without pause. Treading across the fallen husk towards them with crushing force. It slowly dawned on Ashe that there was no sentience in that metal head to be afraid that they had just brought down something just like it. It would not flinch with pain and fear; the only opening would come from pure force.

~o~*~o~

Edelgard was magnificent on the battlefield. Dimitri knew himself to be a force of his own, together they were a tempest of raging steel. Untouchable, with Dedue's shield sweeping in to guard them from the titans massive swipes. In short order they had the heads of the two constructs on their approach severed, the bodies torn asunder and their attention directed once more to Cornelia.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you managed the prototypes." She commented, before making a swift motion with her hand.

Four more constructs dropped from above into position, noticeably larger than the first wave, somehow more disturbing in how they orientated themselves, swivelling the whole upper portion about.

Hapi swore flatly and Dimitri realised one of the fist wave was still on the field. How many could Cornelia summon? Did it matter? Eventually even his strength would run dry and they would be overwhelmed. Unless they could kill Cornelia.

Or retreat.

He ordered Edelgard and Dedue with him back towards the others, to keep them from overextending, eyeing the distance to Cornelia and the gamut they would have to get through to reach her.

Had he not been pulling back he wouldn't have seen it. In the corner of the room was a strange tower, a blue crackle of power charging across the surface. He saw the charge reach it's peak and shoot into the air -he couldn't turn fast enough to follow it, but Hapi's ensuing complaint as the construct she was still engaged with regained its barriers told him all he needed.

"Ashe!" He bellowed, Areadbhar sweeping out in front to score a gash into the ground before him, a literal line for Edelgard and Dedue to hold.

He fell back and turned to signal to Ashe once he was sure he had his attention. The tower in the corner was the imperative target; he waited a second, a second longer -more than he wanted to with his back turned to the enemy, until Ashe returned a gesture, signalling his understanding.

Trusting in Edelgard and Dedue, Dimitri turned again and charged Cornelia to draw her attention himself.

She was prepared. Even as he moved a highly charged bolt of Thoron flew at him. It was by a hairs-breadth that he dodged out of the way, his advance checked by the continuing barrage of magic.

But it was enough. Ashe had found a clear shot and didn't hesitate, a powerfully drawn arrow thudded into the tower, energy crackling out across its surface from where the arrowhead pierced the metal shell.

"My Viskam! You impudent brat!" Cornelia spat, sounding riled for the first time in the encounter, though she kept her cool and directed the Titanus on that side of the room towards Ashe; unguarded as he prepared a second shot. The sword raised above the knight and began it's downward arc before Dimitri could reach him. He called a warning, as futile as it might be.

At the last moment Ingrid slid into position to catch the blade. Lúin held in reverse, braced across her back she struggled with the force bearing down on her. Dimitri, with his strength, perhaps could have completed the parry; used his own back as a fulcrum to swing the lance up, pushing the blade away and driving his blade into the plated chest of the Titanus. Ingrid could only grit her teeth and keep the cutting blade at bay for Hapi to draw Ashe back out of the way. A second Titanus approached as the first kept the pressure on. From the corner of her vision Ingrid could only watch the metal foot step closer, see the shadow of the blade rise above her.

Areadbhar shot forwards and the first Titanus reeled back, shielding shattered. She was already rolling forwards away from it as Dimitri yelled for her to move, Hapi directing another roiling blast of dark magic to slow the other approaching construct.

In the confusion Ashe loosed his second shot at the tower. The moment it impacted the stored energy erupted in a blinding, deafening explosion.

~o~*~o~

Her left arm was hanging at an unnatural angle -broken. Dots swam before her vision and her ears were ringing endlessly, but Ingrid staggered to her feet. It was sheer luck that she moved backwards as she did, moving from the path of hunks of falling masonry the size of her pegasus. Harsh spikes of energy, like lightning, were erupting from the tower, increasing in frequency as the room -the ceiling they couldn't even see!- collapsed around them.

A hand gripped her upper arm, dragging her back. Edelgard. To her side she saw Dedue hauling an unconscious Dimitri over his shoulder as they began a retreat. Still in a daze she looked around for the rest of them; the Blue Lions Corps limping away, helping each other, Ashe and Hapi-

She couldn't see Ashe and Hapi.

Without really thinking about it she resisted Edelgard's grip, trying to go back.

A construct that hadn't been buried suddenly shifted, and Ingrid caught sight of Hapi's hair through a gap in the collapsed masonry, keeping them apart. Ashe was beside her, bow broken, yet he stepped forward to put himself between the metal monstrosity and the girl. The Titanus approached them, Hapi threw a spell at it but to no avail.

Ingrid pulled fully from Edelgard's grip, tripping forwards as though she could pass through the still falling stone to help them.

Ashe was only slightly taller than Hapi, but Ingrid watched as he tucked the mage into him, using his own body to shield her as much as possible. She watched as Hapi drew back to speak with him even as the construct came on, an expression Ingrid couldn't decipher on her face. She watched as Ashe listened, then nodded, his own resolve clear to see. She watched as Hapi took a breath and closed her eyes.

She watched as Ashe pulled her back into that protective embrace, his own eyes falling shut.

She watched as Hapi sighed.

Through the ringing in her ears, someone was screaming. It was only when her own throat cracked that Ingrid realised it was her.

The giant sand worms that tunnelled up from beneath were voracious and indiscriminate in their appetite. Stone, metal, flesh, it mattered not. With the floor below weakened, even more of the room collapsed and Ashe and Hapi were lost from her view.

A sharp word of power cut through the air. Cornelia was backing to the northern door, under the umbrella of a construct's shield. Ragged and much the worse for wear as she blasted a worm that had come at her with an intense bolt of Thoron even as she retreated. The large door opened.

What breath she'd been able to take froze in Ingrid's lungs.

Titanus.

Rows of them.

And further doors beyond.

One of the Blue Lion Elites grabbed her arm, the broken one, her vision went black and Ingrid started to lose time. The next she knew she was at the door they had entered through. Then the long tunnel. Then spilling up out of the tower into the sun and air and she still couldn't breathe.

Covered in blood and dust, broken and bruised she sank into the earth. She choked and spat, her eyes blurred, her heart wept. Something seemed to press down on her mind and she had no strength left to fight against it.

She collapsed, unconscious.

~o~*~o~

The retreat was brutal. Grim. Silent.

Dimitri awoke as they were getting ready to move out from their second brief camp on the road to Teutates. They spared the time to let Dedue break the news to him first, gently. They spared more for him to hear Ingrid's account; the glimpse she had caught of the enemy's arsenal, delivered without once meeting his eyes, as though she still could not quite lift her head.

The Emperor wouldn't spare any further time as he came to her; to thank her for marshaling the retreat, to hear her own accounting, whatever words he had intended were discarded in her urgency as she marched at the front.

"El," he began, wearily "we can't keep this pace, we have too many injured. From here, half pace and another rest in two hours will still see us to Teutates before dark."

"Then we had best separate. Now that you are awake to lead I shan't feel as though I'm abandoning you all."

"Separate? El, when we get to the temple-"

"I do not mean to stop at Teutates." Edelgard answered, pausing to face him directly. "You don't need _my_ axe; you need every axe I can send you."

A heavy mantle bore down on his shoulders, as he realised her meaning. All his father's work, all of his own good intentions, disappeared in smoke.

They -the Coalition -he - _Faerghus was_ _…_

They were going to invade Duscur.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I _did_ warn you.
> 
> Yeah, ok... I'm ready.  
> Hit me with it:


End file.
